


希望

by Uranusjy



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 《我们的歌》中《希望》一曲的来龙去脉。
Relationships: 勤深深 - Relationship, 李克勤/周深
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	希望

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2020.1.29

“我觉得这首歌和我们还挺有关系的。”

……

就刚才，乐坛老前辈，用蹩脚的普通话，委委屈屈地嘀咕了句“是我的歌”，搞得没有认真听讲的小孩懵了一秒，等他反应过来，人家已经自说自话笑得从椅背上滑下来。有台阶当然要下，小孩也只好跟着笑，一叠声喊“对不起”，顺便再把老顽童揪起来坐好，心里暗暗捏了把汗，有心找补。幸好小孩已经长大，不会再为了一点点状况就挠着头不知所措，还可以躲开视线，改作四十五度角斜望天空，继续该说什么就说什么。仔细回想一下，其实刚刚人家也差点忘记了自己那首歌究竟叫什么。常青树，老前辈……唱那么多歌，他自己都要忘掉啦，无怪小孩记唔住。

老前辈，说白了就是个年龄，只要你够老，哪管你成就几何，不算糟，都能熬成老前辈，“听着你的歌长大”这种话，连容祖儿都要拉过来调侃他。但，他和joey够熟悉，十多年前还顶着一头黄毛时就一起合作过，谁没见过谁破相？互损惯了，听她调侃，也感觉不到什么实质性的代际距离。只有他越来越常往大陆跑，看到咁多年轻后生仔，脸蛋咁靓，把声咁美，嘴里讲着咁多陌生新潮的话，他才看到年龄在他眼前跑马。今年要过生日，掰手指数一数，他都熬到当年偶像和他开show的年纪，25岁零324个月！真是唏嘘。好在他饮食健康，勤加锻炼，又加天生丽质难自弃，总算没在size上步偶像的后尘。

可惜，“接班人”这句话，到现在他还只能苦笑。可又好巧，这个年纪，他能不能像当年的偶像一样，和后辈搭伙开show，迎来事业又一春？他定漾漾看着周深，周深在看远处，眼珠乱转，像在思考——这首歌，和我们还挺有关系的？用三种语言唱，是不是很新鲜？

李克勤也想了想，说：“还是再回去想一想。”

其实——“中文都会嘛，英文大家也都会，我在乌克兰读书，所以乌克兰语也会。然后乌克兰那他们说俄语，所以俄语也会……”所以周深听过《三套车》，当然还会唱。马车夫饱受欺凌，奔波在冰雪覆盖着的伏尔加河上，无人能倾讲，就只好，用世界上最具歌唱性的语言，放歌。有些话，难以用平白的语言讲出来，只能放歌；再好些就用乐器，连人声也取代掉。那些的坏，这些的好，他最懂。

乌克兰没有俄罗斯那样冷，但比起中国温暖的西南方，还是太冷了。所谓水土不服，就是威士忌尚且不敢挑战，伏特加就更强人所难——那么冷的冬夜，他只能唱歌。“只能”是一个很无奈的词，它有时候是做尽选择，有时候是别无选择，总之，就剩一条路能走了，至于生路还是死路，那是上帝的事。

在节目组安排的房间里，李克勤拿手机搜那首1994年的《希望》，毕竟周深没有听过。真寒酸，没有唱机，没有音响，只能用这个小黑盒子。他脑子转好几个弯，想着等以后如果有时间，要带周深回他香港的家，请他听唱片才好；或者没有时间，他也要送他一张。他记得他刚和周深配对的时候，为了了解这个小搭档，他误打误撞搜到过一篇采访，采访里说周深很想出一张真正属于自己的实体专辑，因为，“双手递上（专辑）你会觉得，那是我做的东西”。真的是好小子，好……有坚守的小子。

李克勤最终给周深放的，是他2001年和香港管弦乐团合作的演唱会上的那一版。播放键刚一按下，那样高亢激越的人声，顿时在整个房间里回响。

“……但我心永未投降。”

周深心头一窒，不由得屏住呼吸。

接着，器乐、鼓点轮番上演，和声也紧跟其后，始终追着那高处的人声不放，推着它冲得高一点、高一点，再高一点。直到，直到——“从前的，悲伤也淡，忘。”又是一阵轰鸣的器乐声，裹挟着震颤绵长的尾音，呼啸而过。

一曲终了，两人俱是长出一口气。

“……怎么样？”李克勤收起手机，莫名的有些忐忑。说实话，他也好久不听，乍一回味自己二十多年前的嗓音，竟然陌生，好像时空穿梭。他猛然忆起，写这首歌时，也和周深一般年纪。好奇怪，今天怎么这么多巧合？

周深从刚才的歌中拔出来，赶忙说：“太好了！”他的心绪还很不能平，又喘口气，顿了顿，才继续说：“果然叫《希望》，我还是第一次知道，《三套车》能唱得这么……”他皱起眉，好像在努力找到一个合适的词汇来形容，右手在空中举了好久，指尖不由得相互摩挲着，最终，一把攥起来，“这么……有希望。”

李克勤看着周深攥起来的拳头，又要笑到从椅子上滑下来。周深后知后觉，才发现自己下意识做了什么动作，索性化拳为掌，再一次把李克勤揪起来。他百思不得其解，难道节目组的椅子是滑梯做的？就这么好往下滑？

这个声音，就像是天使——要么，就是魔鬼，是妖怪，总归不是凡人。尽管听了已经有一段时间，可就算听一千零一遍，李克勤确信，自己还是会如第一次听见一样瞠目结舌、神魂颠倒。遥远的法里内利，也莫过于此了吧？可周深又是那样干净健康的人，这把声，就是他完完整整的自己，所以，才教人惊叹、痴迷。饶是他常被誉和声一流，有时候听着周深那如仙似魔的歌声，他也会短暂的失声，简直不知如何去和。

周深就像是一个跳脱三界外、不在五行中的奇迹。

有媒体报道他们说像父子——相差25岁，1/4个世纪，差不多，就是能当老豆的年纪了，何况，“老豆”又那么“宠”。但李克勤不喜欢这么说。一方面，是他不愿意好像倚老卖老，占人家便宜，营造一种不对等的气氛；另一方面，是他真的从来没把这个年轻人视作小辈，更何况儿子。他有时喊自家偶像“老豆”，那是因为他崇拜偶像咁多年，偶像又真如父亲一般照顾他、指点他、提携他，那才叫如师如父。可他对周深，除了年龄上是老人家，别的实在占不上。这个新新人类，他哪里能指点得了呢？他只是打心底里喜欢这个歌手，他最大的欣喜，就是远远看着他，偶尔能为他轻轻唱和，就算是不错了。于是，搭伙开show的想法，一早被他抹去。

但是一个好的拍档，总是很难得。两个差异那么大的人，风格迥然不同，音域各有所长，想要合起来，总要牺牲掉一方的天然优势。可是，他们每次很为怎么去和声而苦恼时，唱出来的两把声，总还能很奇妙地融合在一起，仿佛那些歌，天生就该被合唱一样。

所以，又遗憾又欣喜的是，一曲《月半小夜曲》后，《希望》就失去了上场的机会。

《希望》这首歌，是李克勤自己作的词。

1990年的时候，他那么风光，那么骄傲，结果没几年就被打入谷底。写《红日》的时候，天是黑的；写《希望》的时候，也是他人生最绝望的时刻。第二年的演唱会，那么惨淡，简直欲语泪先流。直到2001年转运，他把这首歌放在开场第一首，多少沧桑多少辛酸，都被重新唱出希望，扬眉吐气。他把歌放给周深听时，有想过讲这段往事，但临了又咽了回去。好像周深也从来不向他倾吐陈年旧事，《三套车》背后有什么故事，他也一概不知。他们两个，打打闹闹那么开心，怎么好突然严肃起来，好怪。

他是个很会宽慰自己的人。好事多磨，这次演唱会请不到周深来做嘉宾，就等下一次；这次唱不了《希望》，据说还可以等到贺岁金曲歌会；这次歌会周深来不了，那就……诶？！

那就只能先录好了。李克勤听了，半真半假地叹了口气：“诶——你真是大红人。还要陪你在这里加班。”

“没有啦！克勤老师才是大红人。”周深指了指他的红西装，然后大笑出声。李克勤会意，两个人又笑作一团，毫不在意旁边工作人员诧异的目光——老天，这个笑点也太冷了点吧，也只有这两个“深井冰”能互相get了。

一切灯光、舞美、摄像安排妥当，两人又分站在舞台两侧，互相望不见，好像一切的一切，又回到当初《追》的原点。

清冽的钢琴声取代了辉煌的交响乐团，行云流水般响起；高亢的长腔也化作轻灵的吟唱，随着追光灯的亮起而歌。粤语、俄语和国语巧妙融合，浑厚磁性的中音和空灵轻盈的高音交相辉映。铅与金，爱与恨，太阳与月亮，希望与绝境；没有光是不带影子的，没有影子是不需要光的。他们彼此交融，又泾渭分明。

两人走到一起时，难得有了对视。望真你，从你的瞳孔中望我——你懂我的歌吗？

红色的灯光笼罩着整个舞台，一闪一闪，还有金色的纸片，是刚刚拿到冠军的礼物。一派鲜花着锦、烈火烹油，炫目得不真实，哪里是冰冷的伏尔加河，简直像是红日了。可是，这把火又停不下来，只能添柴、添柴，加速、加速……

“尽管多艰辛就算多渺茫，愿一起同流浪；

未管那一方我愿能去闯，洒尽一生的血汗。”

唱到最后，李克勤放下麦，含笑地，像是欣赏着一件艺术品一样，注视着周深完成最后一个绝妙的吟唱——这把声，如在吉他上奏出的泛音，透明而清澈，几乎令人惊愕。

这才是，一次完美的落幕。

真正录制贺岁金曲歌会的时候，自然，没有周深。

听说节目组最后播出时，会把周深的退场做成全息投影。于是李克勤回家之后，特地看了这他们两个最后合作的这首《希望》。果不其然，周深的退场就像动画一样，一阵黄叶就卷走了，只剩下他自己留在台上，右手边空空荡荡。

——好像一场梦，转瞬之间，杳无踪迹。


End file.
